In
Reunião inicial para exposição do problema. Ferramentas sugeridas: * Golden Cycle, * 5-why, * 5W2H, * Kaizen Golden Cycle Na palestra: How great leaders inspire action (Como grandes líderes inspiram a ação) Sinek fala sobre o modelo de liderança que desenvolveu (o Golden Circle) dando exemplos de como empresas como a Apple usufruem deste modelo para serem tão inovadoras. O que é o Golden Circle (o Circulo dourado)? Sinek percebeu que todos os lideres inspiradores e organizações do mundo, pensam, agem e se comunicam da mesma forma. Percebendo isto, desenvolveu o que chama de o circulo dourado. O circulo dourado funciona em três simples níveis: Why, How e What (O que você faz, como você faz e por que você faz). * WHY: explica o PORQUE você faz o que faz, qual é o significado de tudo isso, ou seja, seu(s) verdadeiro(s) propósito(s). Qual é sua causa? Porque a sua empresa existe? Porque você levanta e sai da cama todos os dias? Qual é a sua motivação? * HOW: diz respeito ao COMO você faz, que também pode ser entendido como os objetivos, ou seja, as ações práticas e concretas que farão você alcançar seu(s) propósito(s). Inclui os valores e crenças que você tem. Esse também será o seu diferencial, aquilo que irá fazer você ou o seu negócio se destacaram na multidão. * WHAT: é o QUE você efetivamente faz ou vende. 100% das pessoas e das organizações sabem o que fazem, portanto, essa pergunta acaba sendo uma das mais fáceis a ser respondida. Diferente do que se pensava antigamente, os líderes e empresas mais inspiradoras partem do centro para fora do Golden Circle e não de fora para dentro, ou seja, dos propósitos. Eles dizem primeiramente no que acreditam, ou seja, o que os faz agir e dessa forma conseguem se comunicar claramente, motivando as pessoas ao seu redor. Exemplo – Se a Apple fosse como todas as outras, uma mensagem de marketing seria algo parecido com: "Nós fazemos ótimos Computadores Eles são lindamente projetados, fáceis de usar, possui interface amigável." Quer comprar um? Não. Como disse Simon: "É assim que a maioria de nós se comunica, é assim que o marketing é feito, é assim que as vendas são feitas". "Nós dizemos o que fazemos, como somos diferentes ou como somos melhores e nós esperamos algum tipo de atitude, uma compra, um voto, alguma coisa do tipo." Sempre vejo empresas dizendo, nós fazemos os melhores produtos, os mais bonitos, nós utilizamos as melhores tecnologias, nós somos os melhores. "Mas nada disso é inspirador". É assim que a Apple atualmente se comunica: "Tudo o que fazemos, nós acreditamos em desafiar o status quo. Nós acreditamos em pensar de forma diferente. A forma que desafiamos o status quo. É fazer nossos produtos bem projetados, fáceis de usar e interface amigável. Acabamos fazendo excelentes computadores. Quer comprar um?" "Isso prova que as pessoas não compram o que você faz; Elas compram o porquê você faz." Isso explica por que todo mundo se sente confortável em comprar um produto da Apple. "O objetivo não é fazer negócios com todo mundo que precisa do que você tem. O objetivo é fazer negócios com pessoas que acreditam no que você acredita." "O objetivo não é apenas contratar pessoas que precisão de um emprego; é contratar pessoas que acreditam no que você acredita." Logo em seguida ele diz: "Se você contratar pessoas apenas porque elas podem fazer um trabalho, elas vão trabalhar pelo seu dinheiro, mas se você contratar pessoas que acreditam no que você acredita, elas vão trabalhar para você com o sangue suor e lagrimas." Os 5 Porquês (5-Why) – Análise da Causa Raiz O que é os “5 Porquês”? Os “5 Porquês” é uma técnica para encontrar a causa raiz de um defeito ou problema. É uma técnica de análise que parte da premissa que após perguntar 5 vezes o porque um problema está acontecendo, sempre relacionado a causa anterior, será determinada a causa raiz do problema ao invés da fonte de problemas. Esta ferramenta é muito usada na área de qualidade, mas na prática se aplica em qualquer área, e inclusive pode ser muito útil em seu dia a dia. É uma ferramenta simples de resolução de problemas que foi desenvolvida por Taiichi Ono, pai do Sistema de Produção Toyota e consiste em formular a pergunta “Por quê” cinco vezes para compreender o que aconteceu (a causa-raiz). Nada impede, porém, que mais (ou menos) do que 5 perguntas sejam feitas. O número 5 vem da observação de Ono de que esse número costuma ser suficiente para se chegar a causa raiz. Ele usa um conjunto específico de etapas, com instrumentos associados, para encontrar a causa primária do problema, de modo que você pode: # Determinar o que aconteceu. # Determinar por que isso aconteceu. Descobrir o que fazer para reduzir a probabilidade de que isso vai acontecer novamente. Por qual motivo são 5 porquês? A razão é que geralmente quando indagados sobre o que causa um problema, o ser humano tende a culpar alguma coisa ao invés de raciocinar e realmente procurar a causa. Geralmente se diz que: * No 1º porquê, temos um sintoma * No 2º porquê, temos uma desculpa * No 3º porquê, temos um culpado * No 4º porquê, temos uma causa * No 5º porquê, temos a causa raíz Por que usar os cinco porquês? Ajuda você a identificar as causas do problema. Ajuda você a determinar a relação entre as diferentes causas de um problema. É uma das ferramentas de análise mais simples, pois é fácil de concluir, sem análise estatística. É fácil de aprender e aplicar. Como ele pode me ajudar? Ao fazer repetidamente a pergunta “por quê?” , você pode descascar as camadas de um problema, assim como as camadas de uma cebola que pode levá-lo para a causa raiz de um problema. A razão para um problema muitas vezes pode levar a uma outra pergunta e você poderá precisar de fazer a pergunta menos ou mais do que cinco vezes antes de chegar à origem de um problema. Evite suposições e armadilhas lógicas e incentive a equipe a manter o foco até a verdadeira causa do problema. Quando é que funciona melhor? Ao identificar rapidamente a fonte de uma questão ou problema, você pode concentrar os recursos nas áreas corretas e garantir que você está abordando a verdadeira causa do problema, e não apenas os seus sintomas. Como usá-lo Como completar os cinco porquês # Anote o problema específico. Escrever ajuda a formalizar o problema e descrevê-lo com precisão e também ajuda a equipe a manter o foco no mesmo problema. # Uso de brainstorming: perguntar por que o problema ocorre em seguida, escreva a resposta. # Se esta resposta não identificar a fonte do problema, pergunte “por quê?” novamente e escrever novamente esta resposta. # Volte para o passo três até que a equipe concorda que identificaram causa raiz do problema.Isso pode demorar menos ou mais do que cinco “porquês?” Os cinco porquês pode ser usado de forma independente ou como parte de um diagrama de causa e efeito. O diagrama ajuda você a explorar todas as causas potenciais ou reais, que resultam em uma falha ou problema. Depois de ter estabelecido todas as entradas no diagrama de causa e efeito, você pode usar a técnica de cinco porquês para detalhar as causas. Também é importante entender que esta é uma ferramenta limitada. Fazer 5 perguntas não substitui uma análise de qualidade detalhada. Uma das principais críticas à ferramenta, é que pessoas diferentes provavelmente chegarão a causas raiz diferentes com estas perguntas. Por isso o ideal é que as perguntas sejam feitas com participação de toda a equipe, para que gere um debate em torno das causas verdadeiras. Além disso, frequentemente a causa de um problema será mais de uma. Se você usa somente esta ferramenta, pode estar deixando de lado outros fatores importantes para a melhoria de seus processos. Em um de seus artigos, Bill Wilson cita outras perguntas que devem ser feitas para assegurar que a causa encontrada é correta: # Que provas tenho de que esta causa existe? (É concreta? É mensurável?) # Que provas tenho de que esta causa levará ao problema identificado? (Ou estou apenas fazendo suposições?) # Que provas tenho de que esta é a principal causa que verdadeiramente leva ao problema? (Mesmo que seja um fator importante, a causa principal poderia ser outra). # Algo mais deve ocorrer junto a esta causa para que o problema ocorra? (Serve para esclarecer se o problema não vem de uma combinação de fatores) # Em resumo, esta é uma boa técnica para resolver problemas simples e tomar os primeiros passos para problemas mais complexos, desde que você não se acomode e ache que seu problema está resolvido com 5 perguntinhas. Quando for utilizar o processo, faça perguntas claras, objetivas e seja totalmente honesto. Abaixo alguns exemplos de Problemas utilizando a Ferramenta: Os clientes estão reclamando muito dos atrasos nas entregas. #  Por que há atrasos nas entregas? Porque o produto nunca sai da fábrica no momento que deveria. #  Por que o produto não sai da fábrica quando deveria? Porque as ordens de produção atrasam. #  Por que as ordens de produção atrasam?  Porque o cálculo das horas de produção sempre fica menor do que a realidade. #  Por que o cálculo das horas sempre fica menor do que a realidade?  Porque estamos usando um software ultrapassado. #  Por que estamos usando um software ultrapassado? Porque o engenheiro responsável ainda não recebeu treinamento no software mais atual. #  Por que o engenheiro ainda não recebeu o treinamento no software mais atual?  Porque não há um planejamento adequado no processo de capacitação e treinamento. #  Causa raiz: Falta de planejamento no processo de treinamento e capacitação.  Pelo exemplo, podemos ver que a causa raiz das reclamações dos clientes é a falta de planejamento no processo de treinamento e capacitação. Se o responsável somente fizesse a primeira pergunta, tentaria mudar o sistema de transportes da empresa, o que provavelmente seria mais caro e não resolveria realmente o problema.  5W2H O que é o 5W2H? O 5W2H, basicamente, é um checklist de determinadas atividades que precisam ser desenvolvidas com o máximo de clareza possível por parte dos colaboradores da empresa. Ele funciona como um mapeamento destas atividades, onde ficará estabelecido o que será feito, quem fará o quê, em qual período de tempo, em qual área da empresa e todos os motivos pelos quais esta atividade deve ser feita. Em um segundo momento, deverá figurar nesta tabela (sim, você fará isto em uma tabela) como será feita esta atividade e quanto custará aos cofres da empresa tal processo. Esta ferramenta é extremamente útil para as empresas, uma vez que elimina por completo qualquer dúvida que possa surgir sobre um processo ou sua atividade. Em um meio ágil e competitivo como é o ambiente corporativo, a ausência de dúvidas agiliza e muito as atividades a serem desenvolvidas por colaboradores de setores ou áreas diferentes. afinal, um erro na transmissão de informações pode acarretar diversos prejuízos à sua empresa, por isso é preciso ficar atento à essas questões decisivas, e o 5W2H é excelente neste quesito! Por que 5W2H? O nome desta ferramenta foi assim estabelecido por juntar as primeiras letras dos nomes (em inglês) das diretrizes utilizadas neste processo. Abaixo você pode ver cada uma delas e o que elas representam: * What – O que será feito (etapas) * Why – Por que será feito (justificativa) * Where – Onde será feito (local) * When – Quando será feito (tempo) * Who – Por quem será feito (responsabilidade) * How – Como será feito (método) * How much – Quanto custará fazer (custo) Há ainda outros 2 tipos de nomenclatura para esta ferramenta, o 5W1H (onde exlui-se o “H” referente ao “How much”) e o mais recente 5W3H (onde inclui-se o “H” referente ao “How many”, ou Quantos). Todas elas podem ser utilizadas perfeitamente dependendo da necessidade do gestor, respeitando sempre as características individuais. Como utilizar? Antes de utilizar o 5W2H é preciso que você estabeleça uma estratégia de ação para identificação e proposição de soluções de determinados problemas que queira sanar. Para isso pode-se utilizar de brainstorm para se chegar a um ponto comum. É preciso também ter em conta os seguintes pontos: Tenha certeza de estar implementando ações sobre as causas do problema, e não sobre seus efeitos; Tenha certeza que suas ações não tenham qualquer efeito colateral, caso contrário deverá tomar outras ações para eliminá-los; É preciso propor diferentes soluções para os problemas analisados, certificando-se dos custos aplicados e da real eficácia de tais soluções. Ao planejar determinada atividade gerencial, você deve responder às 7 perguntas citadas acima com clareza e objetividade. Logo após, você deverá elaborar uma tabela explicativa sobre tudo o que foi planejado. Abaixo segue o esboço bem simples de uma planilha de 5W2H. Ela pode ser configurada da maneira que o utilizador achar melhor (linhas, colunas, cores etc). Mas sempre seguindo o modelo de especificar, ao máximo, todas as etapas do processo. Caso contrário o 5W2H perde a sua função.   Kaizen O kaizen significa a busca da melhoria contínua, a metodologia pode refletir diretamente junto à produtividade e à qualidade sem gasto ou com o mínimo investimento. Ela pode ser implementada da seguinte forma: as pessoas na organização desenvolvem suas atividades melhorando-as sempre, por meio de reduções de custos e alternativas de mudanças inovadoras; o trabalho coletivo prevalece sobre o individual; o ser humano é visto como um dos bens mais valiosos da organização e deve ser estimulado a direcionar seu trabalho para as metas compartilhadas da empresa, atendendo suas necessidades humanas; satisfação e responsabilidade são valores coletivos. Dessa forma, segundo Masaaki Imai, engloba uma série de inovações da gestão japonesa: controle da qualidade total e gestão da qualidade total; just in time; kanban; zero defeito; círculos de qualidade; sistemas de sugestões; manutenção preventiva total; orientação para o consumidor; automação; disciplina no local de trabalho; atividades em grupos pequenos; relações cooperativas entre administração e mão de obra; melhoria da produtividade e desenvolvimento de novos produtos. Para ele, existem nove mandamentos que devem ser seguidos: # O desperdício deve ser eliminado; pois melhorias graduais devem ser feitas continuamente. # Todos os colaboradores devem estar envolvidos, sejam gestores do topo e intermediários, ou pessoal de base, já que o kaizen não é elitista. # É baseado em uma estratégia barata, acreditando que um aumento de produtividade pode ser obtido sem investimentos significativos, não se aplicando somas astronômicas em tecnologias e consultores. # Aplicado-se em qualquer lugar e não somente dentro da cultura japonesa. # Apóia-se em uma gestão visual, total transparência de procedimentos, processos e valores, tornando os problemas e os desperdícios visíveis aos olhos de todos; # Deve ser focalizada a atenção no local onde se cria realmente valor, ou seja, o chão de fábrica. # Orientado para os processos. # Dá prioridade às pessoas, acredita que o esforço principal de melhoria deve vir de uma nova mentalidade e estilo de trabalho das pessoas (orientação pessoal para a qualidade, trabalho em equipe, cultivo da sabedoria, elevação do moral, autodisciplina, círculos de qualidade e prática de sugestões individuais ou de grupo). # O lema essencial da aprendizagem organizacional é: aprender fazendo. O processo de melhoria contínua traz algumas importantes vertentes que o torna efetivo e traduzem os caminhos da metodologia kaizen: a análise de valor; a eliminação de desperdícios; a padronização; a racionalização da força de trabalho; o sistema just in time, entre outros. Tem-se que a partir do uso destas vertentes efetivamente se pode afirmar que a organização está buscando um processo de melhoria contínua. Dessa forma, a melhoria contínua significa o envolvimento de todas as pessoas da organização no sentido de buscar, de forma constante e sistemática, o aperfeiçoamento dos produtos e processos empresariais. A melhoria contínua pressupõe mudanças como hábito da organização e grandes mudanças com maior planejamento. Cabe salientar que quando a empresa evolui dentro de um processo de melhoria contínua, os ganhos associados às mudanças de origem tecnológicas, sejam gerencias ou operacionais, são mais rápidos e mais facilmente incorporados ao processo. Somado à melhoria contínua, tem-se o processo de mudança. Debates sobre a mudança são vistos como meios de se tirar o conforto organizacional, já que mudanças essencialmente afetam a vida das pessoas da organização. É por esta razão que as resistências e as barreiras às mudanças estão presentes na esfera organizacional. O ser humano preserva-se diante de qualquer situação estranha. A sua primeira reação é quanto à condição de permanecer exatamente como sempre esteve. Muitas pessoas de diversas empresas agem desta forma, diante de qualquer possibilidade de mudança. Essa postura somente contribui negativamente para o desempenho da empresa. Os tipos de kaizen Kaizen para administração Envolve as mais importantes questões, garantindo o progresso na implantação e a moral. Segundo Imai, um gerente deve dedicar pelo menos 50 % do seu tempo ao melhoramento. Fazendo com que o programa possa perpetuar pela empresa em todas as áreas. Se as pessoas são capazes de seguir o padrão, mas não o fazem, a administração deve introduzir a disciplina. Se as pessoas não são capazes de seguir o padrão, devem ser oferecidos os treinamento ou revisar o padrão para que as pessoas possam segui-los. Kaizen para o grupo Não se pode falar em melhoria contínua sem destacar a importância e as funções da equipe, pois ela significa o envolvimento de todas as pessoas da organização no sentido de buscar, de forma constante e sistemática, o aperfeiçoamento dos produtos e processos empresarias, e ainda que a melhoria contínua pressupõe mudanças no hábito da organização e grandes mudanças com maior planejamento. Os grupos de kaizen devem ser formados por pessoas de todas as áreas afetadas e correlatas, com o intuito de aprender a utilizar as técnicas nas soluções dos problemas. Como em todas as áreas da empresa existe um coordenador, um líder, aqui também deve ser eleito um líder que terá o papel de informar a todos do grupo o que esta acontecendo e canalizar todas as informações transformando-as em ação. Em primeiro lugar, deve-se fazer um estudo de todos os problemas, definindo se esta de fácil solução ou se terá que ter o auxílio do método PDCA (Plan-Do-Check-Action). O ciclo PDCA de Deming tem por princípio tornar-se mais claros e ágeis os processos na execução da gestão. Além do PDCA poderá ser utilizadas outras ferramentas como diagrama de causa e efeito, 5 Porquês, 5W1H. Kaizen voltado para pessoas Ocorre na forma de sugestões, fazendo com que as pessoas tenham mais empenho em realizar as suas tarefas. Esse sistema deve ser bem dinâmico e funcional, servindo de avaliação de desempenho do supervisor dos operários. 